Just Misunderstood
by blaaarg1
Summary: Although he was never one to be ruthless at heart, he was always understood to be one. But with his family falling apart, Draco turns over a new self image, only to get the girl he's been wanting for years. Previously titled, Years of Waiting
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy seated himself in a deserted compartment, anxious of going to Hogwarts. His mother and father had just recently dropped him off fifteen minutes before the train would leave. As he looked out of his compartment window, he noticed parents and students scrunging about in panic and excitement. His eyes wandered at the flock of people, hoping to see familiar faces. He saw none, but one did catch his eye. 

It was a girl. With extremely thick curly hair. Brown hair. He watched her...as she kissed her parents goodbye, as she made her way through the flood of wizards, as she went out of his perferal vision.

It was strange to him, an eleven year old student, to have such curiosity on a girl with such liking. She wasn't even pretty, for crying out loud, but she played in his mind for longer than he wanted.

Soon though, the familiar faces he'd seen many times before appeared in his compartment. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They greeted him and he them. Sometimes, it annoyed young Malfoy to have a friendship with these two boys, but they were all he knew for now.

They talked of nothing worth mentioning, really. Mostly, they talked about Hogwarts, the school, the houses, the professors, etc. The train had begun it's departure a few minutes ago, to their great pleasure.

Possibly an hour after the Hogwarts Express train left the station, the compartment door opened and in walked Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello guys," she said. She had a pug-face and dark hair. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Pansy made her way across Draco Malfoy and beside Gregory Goyle. "Hey Draco," she smiled. He smiled back, barely. He didn't like her, at least not much.

Her father and his father are in the same social group, along with Crabbe and Goyle's father. Therefore, all their little kids played with each other and attended each other's birthdays and so on. He was forced to like her.

"Pansy. How was the rest of your summer?" He asked politely.

She frowned. "Horrible. But hey, thanks to the sketch book you gave me, it kept me amused."

Draco simply smiled. He remembered giving her the book for a birthday present. Truthfully, he saw it lying around his room with no care given whatsoever. He didn't have a memory of even possessing it so gave it away. To Pansy, pretty much.

"You know, I heard Harry Potter's on the train." She said.

"Really?" He asked in curiosity.

Pansy nodded. "Yeah."

The compartment door opened again, showing another girl.

Draco's eyes widened. It was her, the girl he saw on the train station, the one who kissed her parents goodbye, her. He looked at her in detail. Up close, her hair was pretty bushy, and her front teeth beaverlike. But her hazel brown eyes and her freckles caught him off guard.

"Sorry to intrude," she said in a rush, "but has anyone seen a toad? A boy's named Neville's lost one."

She looked around the compartment without catching his eyes.

"A toad?" Pansy shrieked. "A toad is on the loose?"

"Yes, and we're trying to find it. I'm guessing it's not here, so thanks anyways." With that, she departed after closing the compartment door.

He stood up and opened the door, trying to see her again.

"Draco, where are you-"

Following his instincts, he turned left and headed straight. He saw her; she was in the doorway of another compartment, talking.

"Hey Draco," a gruffy voice said.

Malfoy turned around and discovered his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, had followed him and is trailing him.

"Hey," he muttered. Sometimes, he just doesn't want to be around them.

He looked back to the girl and found she was still talking to them. He stood there, waiting. The guys behind him waited impatiently, whispering hoarsly to each other.

He saw that she had finally closed the compartment door and went out of sight. Before he knew it, he walked in front of the compartment and opened the door. He saw two boys, same age as he, pigging out on a bunch of sweets.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

He eyed him with dislike. Is that why the girl was in here? To goggle at the boy wonder?

Draco began introducing the associates behind him before introducing himself. The red-head beside Potter annoyed him even more, especially when he sniggered at the introduction. He lashed out on him, calling him things that makes him seem lower than dirt.

Before anyone knew it, a rat had jumped up and bit Goyle in the knuckle. War between the five had started, war that would last unfortunately long. Draco knew that Goyle hated rats, thinks they're worst than a dementor. Therefore, he led the two out, knowing the fear of rats would get the better of him.

He encountered the girl once more, brows in frustration as she walked past them, not giving a moments notice. Draco watched intently how she went by them and straight to Potter's compartment.

From that point on, he knew he hated the two boys in that booth.

* * *

The sorting hat ceremony began. He heard names after names being called and sorted.

"Granger, Hermione," he heard. Realizing that it was the girl, his eyes followed her for the umpteenth time today. She practically ran to the stool, which made him smile in amusement.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. A frown hung on his face. Gryffindor...that house is not one he'd like in his time at Hogwarts. He knew he's to be sorted to Slytherin. It's been like that for generation in the Malfoy family. It's to be inevitable.

At long last, his name did get called out. His friends patted his head while he walked past the rest of the first years. The sorting hat didn't even touch his head before announcing, "Slytherin!"

He smiled. Was he ever wrong? Walking towards the Slytherin table, he took a glance at the girl called Hermione, knowing full well she'd be chatting away with her fellow house-mates. No, actually, she sat staring at him.

She stared until Potter's name was called.

* * *

Draco kept a lookout for the Hermione Granger girl everywhere he went, but he didn't see of her much except in classes, where she sits mostly next to the Potter boy, and in meal times, where she's mostly reading.

It was her book-reading where he found to like her the most, the way she would concentrate hard on the words in front of her, not wanting to miss any critical details. Sometimes, he'd see her snap at students who would distract her from her reading.

Classes with her were interesting, he thought. She was smart, very. Probably even smarter than him but he doubted it. In his mind, Hermione was very brave and outspoken just by examining her when she speaks to the teachers. It always amuses him when she'd try to answer Snape's question and always get her head bitten off. But time and time again, she'd always answer him with the right answer at that.

* * *

The first flying lesson is today, Slytherin and Gryffindor, with Madame Hooch as the instructor. Draco knew he was great at flying and he desperately wanted to represent his house in Quidditch but being a first year student, it was totally out of the question.

He saw Granger right when he and his associates entered the Quidditch field. This, he thought, is the time to catch her brown eye.

The class started off with the method of getting the broom off the ground. Of course, Draco was the first to do so. He scanned the class. No one had done so. But the second later, Potter had gotten his broom off also. Disguisted, he saw the girl looking at him impressed.

He wanted to shout, "Hello? Look at ME! Stop goggling at Potter and look at ME!" But he kept his cool, waiting for the right moment.

Incidently, the boy named Neville Longbottom began flying off before he could control the broom. He swerved here and there until he fell hard on his bottom. The class crowded around him to make sure he was okay, especially Hermione.

Draco walked close to her, watching as the professor took the boy off to the Hospital Wing. It irritated him, how much the girl looked out for Longbottom. Out of frustration, he started laughing, trying to gain control once more.

"Did you see his face, the fat lump." He sneered, trying to make the girl notice him.

Bickering began before Malfoy saw a glass ball lying on the floor. He picked it up. "Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

He heard Potter confront him. "Give that here, Malfoy."

Potter! How dare he! First with the girl and now with this? He smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for longbotto to find - how about - up a tree?"

He mounted on his broom and started to ascend. Draco smiled as he saw the class impressed with his skill on flying. He looked at Granger who had began to march towards Potter, probably giving him a 'good luck' wish before flying towards him. This made him even more mad.

He threw the ball of glass, which, just as he predicted, Potter would go and get. Surprised to see the four-eye fly as good as he, Malfoy started to descend and headed to his friends.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she appeared on the field. She began shouting at him, "...how dare you..." Draco smiled as this scene played out well; Potter was terrified, McGonagall was furious, Granger was...sad.

Things couldn't get any better, he thought, as he headed for dinner. He looked around the Gryffindor table, realizing Granger eating close to Potter and his friends. This just ticked him off.

He walked with his friends behind him to Potter.

"Having your last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

Potter snapped back, playing it cool. His hands turned into fists, ready to launch. They talked and one thing led to another.

"Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. No wands." He whispered but loud enough to make Granger's ear twitch. He smiled before going off.

He knew he wasn't stupid enough to actually go through with the duel. All was just talk, out of anger and his need to catch the girl's attention. He wanted Potter to be expelled, or at least to get Granger to notice him instead.

* * *

The rest of the year began to be repetitive. He'd see her during class and meal-times. Other times, she'd be seen around school hanging with Potter and Weasley. He knew he should get used to it. Everyone at school knew they were the best of friends come February. They went everywhere together, pretty much. Eventually, he did get used to it, but during certain occasions, he felt bothered by how good of a friend she is with them.

* * *

Draco Malfoy loosened up eventually once his realization that she didn't like him kicked in. She adores Harry Potter, the scarhead. Nothing will change that.

Even when he knew this, he took every opportunity he can to steal a glance.

Maybe it was puppy love. Maybe not. But how can they even like each other when they barely spoke at all? And if they did mutter a sentence or two with each other, she was always hostile towards him, making him have to counter with a nasty remark.

* * *

A few weeks later, Draco with his curiosity, walked nearby Potter, Weasley, and the girl, as they read a letter clutched in Harry's hand.

"Hermione, how many times in ur lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" He heard Weasley say.

A dragon? They're supposed to be illegal! Dangerous too!

They saw him nearby and quickly hushed up.

He thought it through. Even though he knows it's none of his business and they probably don't need his help, it was the girl he was worried about. What if she gets into trouble? Who'd help her there? Yes, he heard about their victory with the Mountain Troll but that was just luck. This is much worse.

Once again, he followed his instinct and decided to follow the trio to see the Dragon.  
He hid by Snape's office near the staircase. It was quiet, until footsteps arrived. Whispers rose. Draco rose and followed the noise, which went up the staircase and kept on going up.

He stopped here and there, hiding behind statues, bookcases, etc. Hoping they wouldn't look back, and they didn't. Finally they reached the top and most highest tower. Out of breath, he slowed down.

A hand grabbed him. "Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin!" A voice shouted. He whirled around and to his horror, saw Professor McGonagall facing him.

Thinking too hastily, he cried, "You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter is coming with a Dragon-"

She, of course, didn't believe him. She led him to his office, where he also saw Neville, Potter, Weasley, and Granger soon afterwards.

McGonagall yelled in anger but Malfoy wasn't at all scared. He was relieved to find Granger healthy and the Gryffindor boys in trouble, although so was he and the girl. Eventually by the end of the conversation, all of us had landed in Detention.  
And so, the five of us were to serve in the Forbidden Forest the next night at midnight with Hagrid. Draco was happy to have been able to spend some time with Hermione but he didn't like the idea of going into the Forbidden Forest. He's heard things...and those things weren't pleasant.

To his great displeasure, Hagrid split them up. Hagrid went with Potter and Granger while Longbottom and himself along with Fang went to a different path. Grumbling, he went along. Not even half an hour went by when Draco felt he wanted a different parter, one he's been wanting to talk to the whole year.

That was when he scared Longbottom, making him cry and Hagrid running to his rescue. The groups rearranged themselves once more: Hagrid with Longbottom and Granger while Fang with Potter and Malfoy. Oy! That's worst than before!

He started to try and act tough, although he was scared out of his wits. What's worse, a hooded creature was seen to be sucking on an animal they were assigned to search for, their purpose of even going to the forest.

Malfoy went balistic screaming and running, scared of having the same fate as the poor animal. He didn't really think of anything else but getting the hell out of there! Eventually, he did. He waited by Hagrid's hut until the rest of the people came also. Hagrid looked at him annoyed. Hermione, well, she didn't give a moments notice. Everything was like before. But worse.

* * *

The end of the school year came and everyone in the entire school heard of the trio going against L. Voldemort. Draco questioned over and over if they survived, but acted as if it didn't matter. True, he didn't care about the boys, but the girl. The girl, he dearly cares about. He felt greatly relieved when he saw her walking to lunch soon the next day. She seems quite all right. He smiled.

"I can't believe they made it alive!" Pansy said. "What's worse, it was Professor Quirell!"

Malfoy nodded. "I know."

"Still, I would have thought the Mudblood Granger would have gone on and died. Too bad..." She muttered.

Draco's eyes widened. "Mudblood? Granger's a muggle-born?"

"Yes. Didn't you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or it's storyline. I must praise J.K Rowling for that. **

HBP spoiler in this chapter!

Draco knew Hermione Granger was now totally out of the question. She was a muggle-born girl who happens to be best friends with Harry Potter! He was raised to hate 'Mudbloods' and if he didn't abide by those thoughts, things will go wrong.

If his parents knew he liked a muggle-born, golly will they beat him! If his friends knew he liked a muggle-born, well, he'll be an outcast! What happens if Hermione herself knows? She'd probably hate me, anyways. Either way, it's a lose-lose situation.

He spent the summer thinking about how to get her off his mind. Nothing worked, his feelings for her continued. And it continued. Longer than he wanted it to.

There were occasions where he was forced to call her names. He remembered during his second year, he called her a mudblood to her face. It hurted him ever so much to see Weasley stand up for her by his comment. He wanted to stand up for her and protect her instead. But that just can't be done.

Again in his third year, jealousy got the better of him. While going off for a Hogsmeade trip, he saw Ron and Hermione off together. His cheeks gave off heat as he marched to the couple and started to taunt them until, that is, he himself began to get taunted.

When she slapped him on the face the same year, that hurted him the most. He didn't mean to make those remarks but he had to. His friends were there, along with hers. How would it look if he just passed by without making a comment? Suspicious is what.

But the slap stung him and stayed with him.

Malfoy came around to liking Pansy, as a friend. She was good to him. Her family was good to his family. It seemed like the perfect couple. Everyone agreed. Malfoy kissed her once in a while, but nothing too passionate. Sometimes, they were forced kisses.

So, he asked her to the Yule Ball the next year. Of course he was bitter with Potter being made champion, and he recieved private howlers from his father when he found out, but after learning what the champions had to do, he was glad it wasn't him. Back to the dance...he arrived with Pansy. She was pretty, at least better than normal. He was grateful she put in the effort. But when the champions arrived and he saw the girl with Viktor Krum, he couldn't handle it.

She looked marvelous in her periwinkle dress and her silky hair. Even her teeth looked to be improved. He wanted her to be his, but that was out of the question. Their family history was againt it. Damn it.

Yes, he danced with Parkinson to the beat of the Weird Sisters. Draco tried to give Pansy the time of her life, he knew his parents would know somehow about their time at the dance. However, if the opportunity gave it, he'd steal glances, and long ones at that, on the girl in the Periwinkle dress. The one dancing with the Bulgarian BonBon.

Fifth year benefitted him the most, out of all the years. Not Granger-wise, but power-wise. He was appointed Head of the Inquisitor's Squad. Yes, he actually over powered the great Harry Potter! All his close associates were also in the group; Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and a few close Slytherins. They deducted points, rewarded points, and even gave detention as they saw suited.

With all this power, Granger still payed little likeness to him. He just didn't get it. Pansy likes me, probably loves me, for everything that comes along with me! How does Granger not even pay the slightest bit of attention to me? He thought.

He hated taking points off of Granger, but he wanted to talk to her. Even if they were mean talk, he'd take the chance. She'd bite back, like he liked it. She was independent and strong-willed, something Malfoy always admires in women. Perhaps it had started when he fell for Granger...

Draco knew of the D.A. He wasn't blind, after all. He was quite well known to be one of the top students in his year. He kept this secret to himself, however, not wanting the new Headmistress Umbridge to go mad on Hermione. Unfortunately, Parkinson blew it for him and ratted the group out to Umbridge. Draco tried to do things to get them in realization that someone is on patrol. To his relief, he saw students going on every direction. He looked for Granger, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Is that everyone?" Umbridge asked as she held a few kids hands.

He wanted to nod, but Parkinson answered, "No, I think there's still some in the room," and left to gather some more kids.

He followed the professor, trying to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, but the lady ordered him to go round up more.

Again, he had to protect her, when she and her friends caused Mayhem in the corridors. Supposedly, the hallway in front of Umbridge's office was deadly to passerby. She contacted me once she found out, and so the Inquisitor Squad went to her rescue.

They held Potter's friends captive in her office. Apparently, Potter used her fireplace to get in tounch with someone. It didn't really matter to him who it was, as long as Granger was safe and sound. She was quiet, until the end. Umbridge wanted to break Potter down and that meant using the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione screamed in his defense, "No! No - Harry - Harry, we'll have to tell her!" Just the way she said Potter's name, Draco wanted to yell.

But she was safe and sound. To his relief.

--------------

In that same day, horror struck his family. Potter and his friends, including Hermione Granger, left school grounds to fight the Death Eaters. His father. He knew his father would attack Potter, which he had no problem with, but he didn't know it was so sudden.

News went fast with headlines such as, "Voldemort is Back!", "Death Eaters found in Department of Mysteries!", "Harry Potter saves the Day!". His father had been captured...all thanks to Potter. To be honest, he didn't really care for his father. Mostly, it was his mother he worried the most. Since his mother wasn't at the battle scene, he was fine.

But Granger...

He heard she was badly injured, unsure of who to blame for: Potter, for bringing her, or his father for causing. Eventually, he blamed the boy who lives once more.

---------------

That summer, he was summoned to the Dark Lord himself. He was scared. What is the meaning of this? What would he possibly want to do with me? He thought.

He remembered everything that happened.

"Do you know why you're here?" The Dark Lord asked.

Draco shook his head, "N-No, my Lord."

"It is because of your father. You see, last month he failed me. Again. Because of him, half of my followers have landed themselves in Azkaban. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

Draco shook his head once more, in fright more than anything. He knew the possibility he'd die today was pretty big. His lord is known to kill irrationately. This time would be no different.

"No, of course not. Draco," he said in a slurry voice. "Draco, I have a task for you. A very important task."

The young Malfoy stood still, head bowed slightly.

"It is so important that if you shall happen to fail," he threatened, pausing before continuing, "you and your mother will be rid of this earth."

Draco's eyes widened. Is he serious?

"This is not a matter to be taken lightly, is it Draco?"

Again Draco shook his head.

"No. In fact, it is a secret task that must never. Leave. Your. Lips. Is that understood?"

This time, Draco nodded. "Good. Now your task."

Draco watched as he played with his wand while sitting on his chair, looking high andmighty.  
"Kill Dumbledore."

Draco gulped. "Dumbledore, sire?"

"Yes." Again there was a pause. "Draco, if you think incapable of doing so, tell me now."

Draco knew what would happen if he said, 'no, I can't do that.' He'd be dead, along with his loving mother.

"I'll try my best, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort looked at him, the boy quivering with fear. Pathetic, he thought. He won't have the nerve to do it. "If anything shall go wrong, inform me immediately."

"Of course," Draco muttered.

"Leave."

Draco left as fast as he could, head bowed down. He left the room, passed a few fellow Death Eaters he's seen countless times in his living room, and met his mother a few doors down.

"How did it go?" His mother questioned with worry. "What happened?"

The boy stared into her eyes, those eyes of fear. "I'm given a mission."

"And?"

"And if I don't complete it, we're dead."

----------------

Sixth year started greatly for everyone else. But for young Malfoy, it was different. He had to complete the task, for his sake and his mother's. The atmosphere in the Manor had changed so dramatically. No one gave a smile, not even the House Elves. That summer, he didn't think much of the girl.

Malfoy thought hard on how to kill his headmaster. At first, it seemed simple. There are potions, objects, spells. The list is endless. Besides, he thought, the old man is getting weaker. It was obvious.

He kept looking for Granger as the school year started. She kept on getting prettier every year, he thought. On the first day of potions, he saw her, as ambitious as ever, raising her hand on every question given.

Still bitter towards the Professor's club, he said to his friend, "Slughorn sure seems like what his name is huh? What a slug!"

His friend laughed. Sniggered, more like.

"Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-bron, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very freidn of whom you spoke, Harry?"

Malfoy's mouth gapped. Saint Potter! Always given credit for every little thing he gave. I would have stood up for Granger if she gave me the chance, he thought.

He saw her look at Harry with the most beautiful glee, "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!"

"Oh Harry!' He thought. What a scumbag.

But his attention swerved the next minute when Slughorn mentioned of a lucky potion, Felix Felicis. It was meant to be a prize. A prize for the one who makes the best Draught of Living Death.

Draco was good at potions. The previous professor after all was close friends with his family. This would be a shoo-in. This was the perfect thing that would bring him luck on killing Dumbledore. But he mustn't get his confidence up.

As soon as the professor gave the mark, every student had their heart on the prize. Draco worked furiously, trying to beat the other kids. In the end, he lost. To whom? Harry Potter.

--------

Countless nights went into his plan; the plan on getting Dumbledore dead. He remembered a room; the Room of Requirements. There, he worked on his plan, forgetting his studies, forgetting his friends, forgetting quidditch, making up lies to be alone. Time is of the essence.

Time is running out.

He barely thought of his girl, although Pansy was always around him, trying to talk to him, trying to kiss him. He yelled at her once out of anger and she ran off crying.

Twice, he attempted to rid of Dumbledore; once with a jewelry, and once with a vial. Both went horribly wrong, going into the hands of students instead.

He then went to his second plan, a plan which will get people into Hogwarts and help him murder the headmaster. This took the longest time.

Months passed by. Rarely did he see Granger. He was fine after a while. She would hate him, he'd have no future with her. If he did succeed with the killing, she would always be against him. There was no way in getting her.

Snape got to him, saying he could help. But Draco wouldn't hear of it. Help was forbidden. He had to do this himself, whether he liked it or not.

Finally, he broke down. He couldn't do it. It was impossible to kill the infamous Dumbledore and the mighty Hogwarts. But he couldn't let his mother down. She'd Die! He'd Die! He set off to a bathroom, any bathroom, and cried, cried as hard as he could.

"I can't do this! I need...need help!"

A voice spoke, "What are you doing here? This is a girl's bathroom!" It was Moaning Myrtle, the bathroom haunter. She looked at him, frowinging. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He kept on crying.

"Dont. Don't..tell me what's wrong...I can help.."

"No one can help me..It won't work...unless I do it soon...he'll kill me..."

Myrtle reached her transparent hand to his head and stroked, but Draco didn't feel a thing. He gulped and raised his head, noticing Potter on a cracked mirror. He whirled around, causing Myrtle to jump, or float.

Not thinking clearly, he hastily took out his wand and muttered a hexing spell. Spells flew from both wands.

Irritated, he began, "Cruci-"

But before he could complete it, Potter countered with a spell.

Instantly, Draco's face was cut and his chest gave out. Blood sparked everywhere.

And he passed out.

He stayed in the Hospital Wing, until God knows when. Every professor in the faculty did everything they could, even Albus Dumbledore. Draco was up again from all the cures given. Even though still weak, he must get the job done. It was dire.

After the long hard year, he did it. He completed the task. He is saved! Suddenly, the door behind him opened.

"Dumble-Dumble...dore. Stupid Centaur..Mnah."

Eyes wide open, he shouted, "Get out!"

She backed off, surprised to see someone there.

He smiled to himself. He really did do it.

* * *

**A/N:**

So? What do you think so far? It'll only be another chapter and a half that I go along with his actual storyline by J.K. After that, I start his journey with Hermione. So, it's not that long! I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Draco began contacting the Death Eaters, along with trustworthy Snape. The time and date was set. Now, all they had to do was execute, literally.

---

It was night when the Death Eaters arrived. Dumbledore had gone off school campus. Time to move in.

The Death Eaters arrived through Borgins and Burkes. It was a pathway he had created, a teleporting device, if you will, that allows one party to enter the other end of the port. Things went well, but they met unfriendly foes. Those of Dumbledore's. They fought, but Draco rushed to get inside, suspecting Dumbledore had arrived.

He opened the door and instantly shouted the spell, "Expelliarmus!"

To his great liking, Dumbledore became disarmed. The headmaster greeted him while he scanned the room looking for any other foes. It would seem he came alone, but he spotted the brooms, two brooms.

Terrified, he asked, "Who else is here?"

Dumbledre didn't answer but retorted back with a question.

"I've got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight," he said, wanting to sound threatening.

Albus seemed amused and not frightened at all.

They talked softly and with little sense of urgency. Dumbledore smiled, telling him he wasn't a killer, that he didn't have real intentions of murdering.

Draco exploded but the headmaster went on, taunting him, urging him to kill.

"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone... I have no wand...I cannot defend myself."

It seemed like the perfect opportunity. Kill him...kill him and be done with it.

But he just couldn't do it.

Save yourself AND your mother...think of her!

He stared at his headmaster as he continued to talk.

"So tell me, how did you do it?" He asked.

He waited for his back-up, not wanting to kill the old man himself. So, he told his story.

One thing led to another.

"So you decided to spring a trap for me?" He questioned.  
Malfoy bit back, lashing at him with nothing but words.

"There is little time, so let's discuss your options." He said calmly but hastily.

Draco cried in frustration. Who is he to be making decisions? He's just an old prat who's defenseless!

"I can help you, Draco."

He stared at the bearded man. Can he help me?

"Nobody can help me. He'll kill me. I've got no choice."

Then he said it, "He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco...I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise."

He kept on thinking to himself: He has no choice. What good is it to go to a side that will lose, even if he'll survive..for now? Dumbledore is no match for his Lord, at least not anymore...

He almost gave in, thinking about his mother. But footsteps came, his backup.

The two argued. Dumbledore was surrounded by Voldemorts supporters. The time came.

"Now, Draco, quickly!" Someone said, angrily.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill someone. He'd rather die than be known as a murderer.

More arguements arose.

"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us-"

Snape ran down the stairs. They caught eye contact before the professor looked away and onto Dumbledore. Hatred filled his eyes.

Albus moaned and begged for help. Snape wouldn't hear of it. Raising his wand, he yelled the killing curse.

Draco stood rooted, shocked and horrified. He had just witnessed a murder. Murder committed by his own professor to his own headmaster. Murder he would remember for a lifetime.  
Snape took his hand, "Out of here, quickly."

They ran, everybody, out the building and headed into the forest. Spells flew our way.

"Run, Draco. Run as fast as you can, understand?" He muttered. He stopped in his tracks and faced opposite.

Draco looked behind him, but kept on running. Snape, his savior, held back to fight.

------------------

"It is done?" The Dark Lord asked. "Is he finished?"

Draco nodded, ashamed.

"Good. Barto!" He yelled.

"Yes, my Lord?" A groggily man came forward.

"Bring Narcissa here, now."

The young boy's heart began to thump. His mother was here? For what reason? Celebration, congradulation, perhaps? No, that was highly doubted.

He saw his mother enter the room, head down. He wanted to run to her, hug her, comfort her, but that was impossible.

"Narcissa. What a pleasant it is to see you."

Mrs. Malfoy didn't respond, knowing full well all was bull.

"Yes, I have come to invite you here to tell of your son here, Draco"  
He looked at Draco then back to his mother. "If you didn't already know, Albus Dumbledore is gone."

He saw her eyes with joy; Joy for her son's life.

"Wonderful, isn't it. However, the task stated Draco was set to kill him, and only Draco. Unfortunately," he began, pausing, "he did no such thing. Snape had to cover for him."

Narcissa's eye widened. Draco's heart thumped. Both bodies quivered.  
"Sad, isn't it? I liked you Narcissa, really I did."

Narcissa's head snapped up. "No, my Lord. Please-"

"Draco, where are your manners? Your mother is crying."

He stayed still for a while, not knowing what was meant by it. As soon as he thought it was safe, he rushed over to his mother.

"Mother! I missed you!" He whispered, pulling his mother into a tight hug, crying.

She kept on her crying. "Draco! I missed you too. Oh- I miss you!"

They held onto each other, mother and son, hoping they would get out together.

She kissed him on the forehead, cheek, nose. Eyes flooded with tear, she said, "Be strong, Draco. Do you hear me? Be strong."

Before Draco was able to respond, the Dark Lord arose from his chair yelling, "Avada Kedavra!" Green jets flew in his direction, straight to the woman.

Narcissa became lifeless; her head swayed back, her arms unmoved, her eyes half open.

"Mother. Mother? MOTHER!"

He started kissing her, trying to get her to wake up, hoping the spell missed her.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson on doing the task right." Said L. Voldemort.

Draco ignored him, disgusted with him. He just kept on clutching his mother's body while rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Why! He did this for her...only her...and still HE killed her. That whole year went wasted.

WHY!

"Draco!" Said the hoarse voice. "Get out of my sight!"

He took a deep breath, before standing up, still holding his mother's body. Without looking back at the madman, he went out the room. Fellow Death Eaters looked bewildered by the woman's body. Questions arose.

"Narcissa?" People asked. "Draco..are you alright? Is-is that...your mother? Narcissa?"

He ignored their comments and concerns. He wanted to scream, lash out, stomp off, cause a scene, something! But this wouldn't be logical at all, for the minute he tries this, he's a goner.

----------

The funeral for his mother took place two days after her murder. Many people came, all from the Death Eater's Organization. Voldemort did not attend, good riddence. He was the murderer after all.

Draco returned to the Manor, empty as it was, except for the house elves, who made sure they were out of his way. He did nothing but lay in bed crying, or walked around mourning. Everything was a mess.

Things that mattered to him now was gone: his mother...Granger. He didn't care much for the world, just those two women. The Death Eater's hadn't spoken to him since the funeral. It has been a month since then.

He just couldn't live this life anymore, this life of crime. He realized it just didn't suit him. The young Malfoy didn't want to kill, or support the man that killed his mother.

He wanted something more.

Thinking hastily and rashly, he pulled a parchment and a quill, and began writing.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I know I have no right to write to you at all with everything that occured last year. But I have changed. Forgive me for Professor Dumbledore's death. He truly didn't deserve it. Please know I had no intentions of killing him, and I didn't._

_The reason I have contacted you is because I wish to come with you on the right side, your side. Believe me when I say that I have come to true realization what it means to become a Death Eater and the horrors they must face. That is not the life I want, or ever will._

_I deeply regret ever following the Dark Lord, but it was a life and death matter. Please, believe me._

_It would mean a lot to me if you would consider taking me as a part of the Order. Again, I am sorry._

_Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy._

He signed the letter, hoping this would be enough, and sent his eagle owl to deliver it.

"Be nice to the lady. It will be her decision whether I live or die, understand?"

He let the owl fly free, watching it until the animal was merely a speck in the sky. Only was it night when the owl came back, pecking on the window. Draco jumped from his bed to immediately greet the owl holding a letter in its beak. He took the letter and read,

_Mr. Malfoy_

_I must say I am very surprised when I recieved your letter. Also surprised I began reading a letter of a 'former' Death Eater? I have taken your wish seriously, very much so, that I discussed this matter with the rest of the Order. Much to my disliking, we agree Albus Dumbledore would have wanted you to join and make the right choice._

_We will give you one chance to make things right. Meet me at the Burrow, the residence of the Weasley family, promptly at noon tommorow. IF you happen to bring anyone else along, be aware we will be prepared._

_There, the truth will be told._

_M. McGonagall._

After reading the letter twice, then thrice, he folded the letter and secured it in his desk drawer. He smiled. This was it, time to make a change in his life, for the better. This was his chance to do the right thing. It was all riding on the meeting he'll have on his 'former' transfiguration professor McGonagall, and the meeting. This was it.

**AN:**

Sorry for the delay. Summer is coming to a hault and school assignments need to be done.

But how was the chapter? Dissapointing? Intruiging? Confusing? I'd love to hear your opinions on it!

Deasy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Draco woke up the next day, frightened, nervous, and yet fresh. He didn't know how the day would go or if he was walking straight into a trap, but he didn't care. To him, it was death either way.

"Whimsy!" He shouted.

A house elf appeared looking as scared as ever. "Y-yes..sire?"

"Bring me a cup of coffee. I'll be needing it."

"Right away, sire," it said before turning into a whisp of smoke.

It was ten o'clock, two hours before the meeting. He wasn't sure where the Burrow was, but he'll manage. After all, he was used to using the floo.

Whimsy came back with the coffee which he drank heftily. He didn't drink alcohol, thought it was below him. Instead, the caffine all came straight from - coffee.

At eleven o'clock, he began preparing himself; showering, shaving, dressing. By eleven fifty, he was ready. Thinking it was better to be sooner than later, he floo'ed to the Burrow.

----------------

Coughing caused by the powder and ash, he began to hear voices of shock and surprise. With his first glance, he saw the Order in front of him from the sixth year Ginny Weasley, to the seventh year Potter, Weasley, and .. Granger..to his former DADA teachers Lupin and Moody, to McGonagall.

It was strange seeing them here, all together waiting for him, knowing full well they were once his foes, fighting against them for a different cause, for a different belief. It was strange to know they are against him.

Silence was kept between the Order and himself. Finally, he said brokenly, "I'm sorry. Am-am I interrupting?"

Still no reply. But now, instead of surprised faces, glares and disgust filled the room.

"Mr. Malfoy," his former Defense Against the Arts professor said. "It was just-. We didn't expect you to floo in. And so soon."

Draco stepped awkwardly out of the fireplace. He coughed again, looking at his school mates. Potter looked like he could kill him. So does Weasley and his sister. No surprise there. Then his eyes travelled to Hermione Granger, the girl he's had his eye on since the first day of school. She looked at him blankly, worried he might do something sudden. She was distant. Of course. It wasn't expected that the Order would just welcome him with open arms.

He's still their enemy.

"Shall we start then?" Professor McGonagall said.

His eyes snapped to her, the woman that wrote to him.

"The sooner this is over with, the better," she said.

"Malfoy, try anything and we won't hesitate to kill you," Potter cringed.

Draco didn't say anything. It'd be stupid to do so. He was surrounded, if anyone cared to notice, by trained wizards. He was not in a friendly enviroment, at least in his case.

He noticed Hermione gripping Harry's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Draco winced. She still loves him.

"Right this way, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said bitterly. She led him into what looks like the kitchen. He looked around disgusted. What sort of Wizard would live in this dump? It's ridiculous to the pureblood name!

He was close to saying these things, but shut his mouth once he realized what he was about to do.

"Sit down."

He did as he was told. He sat down on one of the Dining chairs and across Professor McGonagall. Everyone else gathered around us. Granger stood right behind the Professor, clearly visible in Draco's eyes.

McGonagall poured something into a cup and handed it to me.

"What I just poured is a potion known as Veritaserum. I trust you know what it is?" She asked.

Draco nodded slightly. "It forces the drinker to tell the truth. About everything."

"Correct," she said. "This is how we'll test you. Would you drink it?"

Every eye was on him, as hateful as they are. He took the cup and drank the potion. It tasted bitter more than anything else.

"How does it taste?" Moody asked.

Draco stuck his tongue out. "Bitter."

Granger laughed. Draco looked at her, feeling pleasant. As their eyes met, she looked away only for a moment.

"Tell us, why are you really here?"

The young Malfoy sighed. "I want to change. Go to a better side. After my mother was killed, I felt nothing but hatred towards the murderer."

"Who was it that murdered your mother?"

"The Dark Lord."

"You deserve it, you prat!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed. "After what -."

"Ginny!" Another woman shouted. The lady was a rather short woman, with red-hair. Draco imagined this woman is the mother. "I have never taught you to speak like that!"

The young red-head looked at her mother but didn't reply.

"Go on," Lupin urged.

"After the task was completed," Draco began.

"You mean the task to kill Dumbledore?" Potter hissed. "That task?"

Draco muttered quietly, "Yes, that task."

"Harry-" Lupin said.

Potter's lips straightened, glaring at Draco.

"After the task, the Dark Lord called me to meet him. I thought he wanted to congradulate me for thinking up the plan. He did, congradulate I mean. Before I knew it, mother was also brought into the room.

"He told her of my small accomplishment, but he said I had failed a part of it. It was I who had to kill Dumbledore and I alone... Yet when the time came, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill the old man.

"Snape then did my bidding for me. That's what he told my mother. That's why she died. Because I couldn't kill to keep her alive."

Several people gasped, one including Granger. His eyes swerved to her face; her mouth was slightly opened, eyes slightly wider. It was the effect of the story that had caused her to do so. For once in the six years he had known her, she paid attention to him and only him. He grinned.

Mad-Eye caught this grin. "What are you smiling about?"

Draco tried to fight back, tried to keep this thought hidden. Just this thought. But it didn't work. "Hermione Granger. Her and those lips."

He kept on staring at her, almost ignoring everyone else. She met his eyes and a blush crept up on her cheeks. Her mouth closed, but her eyes kept the same.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can you tell us about his army?" Professor McGonagall started. "Tell us of its conditions."

The young man looked back to the oldest lady. "I don't really know. I wasn't at the base long enough. But they're prepared. They've dementors, some werewolves, some goblins, perhaps some giants."

"Merlin! What of the Death Eaters?"

"The Death Eaters? They're hanging in, but some numbers were lost. They'll keep it strong though."

"Oh, flobberworm!" Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"How many, would you say, is able to fight?" Lupin asked.

"Perhaps thirty? Fourty?"

"You better not be joking!" Demanded Potter.

Moody then mumbled, "he's under the Veritaserum, Potter. He can't joke."

"Tell us, Malfoy, how strong is he," Ron said.

He looked at Weasley. "I would say, pretty strong."

Again, the room went quiet. "Well, a few more questions would do, I presume. Does anyone know you're here?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No, I didn't mention this to anyone."

"All right. Can we trust you?"

"Yes. Yes, you can."

"Are you willing to go against the Death Eaters, your former allies, and fight for us, your former foes?"

Draco hesitated for a moment before answering, "yes. Yes I'm willing to do that."

"Will you protect your life for one of us?"

This, he looked at Granger once more, staring into her brown eyes, not taking them off. "Yes."

--------------------------

So, it was agreed. Draco Malfoy would be a part of the Order whether the members were okay with it or not. Potter and the Weasleys were especially hostile towards him, but the rest of the crew seems content.

"First thing tomorrow, we will go to your house and destroy it."

The shock overcame the happiness on Draco's face. "WHAT! You can't do that! I have valuables there!"

"I understand Mr. Malfoy, but it must seem like you have gone. Dead. You may bring a suitcase of your possessions, is that okay?"

Pouting, he answered with a yes.

"Tell your house elves to go to Hogwarts Kitchen. There, they'll be safe from harms way and their mouths hopefully will be kept shut."

Draco understood. He walked to the fireplace.

"Until tomorrow then." He shouted Malfoy Manor and dropped the powder.

-----------------------

It was one in the afternoon when the boy started packing. He found the biggest suitcase he could find and stuffed in some clothing, a photo album of the family, his Gringott's vault key, a necklace owned by his mother, his favorite book from the library, and a medical kit.

Now, it was time to take a shower, probably a nap would do him good.

So he survived. He made it out of the shark tank alive and in. He couldn't believe it! First off, he didn't think they'd use a Veritaserum on him, and second of all, he couldn't believe all the things he guaranteed were true!

Perhaps it was for his own life, perhaps for Grangers. Who know's? But one thing's for sure, he would risk his life to save the girls'.

-----------------------

During breakfast the next day, he called the house elves for a meeting.

"Listen, I have to move. I'm leaving this place. I can't tell you where, but I don't want you here. I want you to go to Hogwarts and to its Kitchen.

"There are a lot of House-Elves that will show you around there, understand?"

His ten house elves nodded their heads.

"Good. If anyone asks for me, tell them I've been kidnapped and nothing else. Should you say more," he began, "you are to cut your tongue out. So DON"T make that mistake. Is that clear?"

Again, they nodded.

"Now go. Go to Hogwarts."

Several pops occured as the elves apparated from his manor and to the school. He sighed. Is he doing the right thing?

Well, there's no turning back now.

-----------------

A knock came from the front door, which Draco opened hastily.

"Is everything ready?" Lupin asked as he entered the house along with Tonks and Moody.

"Tonks? Is that you?" Draco asked surprised.

The girl in the bubblegum hair smiled. "Hey. I haven't seen you since you were a baby at the reunion." Her voice was polite but distant.

Moody growled. "Is everything ready? Where are your house-elves?"

Draco turned his attention back. "They left for Hogwarts this morning. Don't worry, they'll keep their mouths shut."

"You sure?" Tonks asked.

He nodded. "They'll be fine...So, how do we destroy the manor?"

"We'll turn your house upside down, figuratively speaking of course. Anything you see, break it. Windows, break it. Sofa, tear it. Here," Lupin said as he handed Draco a bottle of red liquid. "Dragon's blood. Smear it around. But don't smear too much."

They went to work, flinging stuff across the room, breaking glass, smearing Dragon blood, crushing windows, tearing books, etc. After a hefty hour and half, the house looked absolutely wrecked. Nothing was in its original place.

"I think that's about everything?" Moody asked. "Is it?"

Quietly, Draco answered with a yes. He was fine with the house destroyed. He wanted no more memory of it.

But his mother...she had some joyous times in this place. She had memories she'd want to keep. Her belongings were broken, misplaced, abandoned. The only thing safe was the object in Malfoy's trunk. Her necklace.

"Good. Let's go then. We don't want anyone finding us here."

Malfoy went to get his suitcase and joined the party soon afterwards.

"Ready?"

The three Order members, including the newly joined, left the house and apparated out, with Malfoy holding onto Lupin. He never liked apparating, especially with someone he was uncomfortable with. Prefer Floo, and brooms for short distance.

For the second time in his life, he was back at Weasley's house, the Burrow.

---------------------

AN: Hey guys. Oops, I've already downloaded this chapter on the document file, but I haven't had time to upload it for you guys to read. Honestly, I'm in my Computer Design class and I know she's watching me, so I'll do it fast.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next will be up on the weekends. I PROMISE!


	5. Chapter 5

"How did things go?" Mrs. Weasley asked as soon as the four entered the house. "No one saw you, did they?" 

Lupin shook his head wearily. "No, no. Everything went smoothly."

The plump woman sat down on a dining chair, smiling. "Well, since that's taken care of, why don't we have a snack? Draco?"

Draco looked at her surprised. "Yes?"

"The others are upstairs. Would you care to bring them down here, please"  
"I don't think that's wise, Molly," Moody mumbled. "The kids aren't the best of friends, after all."

"Yes, I think they need more time. I'll just call them for you, Draco," Tonks said.

Molly smiled, "Yes, of course. Silly me. Draco, why don't you wash up."

It was a strange feeling young Draco Malfoy had that instant, the feeling of not being entirely welcome but was forced to stay. The feeling of wanting to be friends but didn't know how to do so. The feeling of being in a totally different atmosphere than his own.

"Yes ma'am," he said. He walked to the sink and washed his hands as he heard footsteps approaching.

Draco turned around and sat in an empty chair beside Lupin and across Mrs. Weasley. She smiled at him but he just stared and kept staring at the lady of the Weasley household, the name he learned to hate.

The lot came in; Potter, Weasley, Weasley, and Granger.

"...is that what those are called?"

"Yes, and they're really handy too! Probably better than an owl."

"I remember when I called your house, Harry. That bloke of an Uncle just started to scream!"

"Yeah, so then dad told us it would be better to use an owl."

Draco could hear Potter laughing. "No kidding. Hey Hermione, why didn't you call me? You know how to use a phone, don't you?"

Hermione slapped his arm, which Harry said 'ow' to. "Of course. But I didn't want to get you into trouble."

All sat in empty chairs, Granger's being next to Mrs. Weasley.

"The food should be ready by now," she said as she walked to a stove. "We actually just got this one. Arthur insists we use a muggle-stove runned by ecltecicy."

"Did he, Molly?" Tonks asked in amusement.  
"It was strange really," she said as she levitated plates to the dining table. "One night he came home with this old thing flying behind him!"

"Mrs. Weasley, how are you conducting the electricity? You have no power." Granger asked.

The plump lady looked to the girl blankly. "Power? Is that what is missing? No wonder my food has been tasting off lately. Tell me, Hermione, where can I get the power?"

Harry laughed.

"Erm, you can't. You have to...actually, I don't know how you'll be able to get power. But I'm pretty sure it'll take a long time."

"Oy mum, can't we just get rid of it?" Ginny begged. "That thing is such a nuissance!"

"I can't sweetheart, your stubborn father won't hear of it."

This time Draco laughed. He didn't mean to, he just thought of what his father would have said to her. "Bloody Mudblood lover. Traitors they are. Might as well be muggles with the way they behave." He didn't really care for the 'jokes', but he was forced to laugh. Anything his father said, Draco had to come back with an 'I agree' face.

"Do you have something to say, Malfoy?" Ron hissed.

Draco looked at him with no expression on his face. Oh did he want to just punch him. This was Harry Potter's best friend, the King praised by Slytherin.

They hated each other, even with the new circumstances. From the first day they met, they were rivals.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Relax. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes, yes Ronald. Calm down." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Draco's heart thumped loudly.

Get a grip, Draco. You said you'd die for them yesterday, remember? Just...get...to know...them. Arg! This is going to be harder than I thought! I didn't really think it through when I joined. I forgot Potter and his crew was such a bother to the world. Now, I'm stuck.

"Well, food should be ready soon then. I'll do it the magic way," Mrs. Weasley smiled. She waved her wand savagely around and soon enough, things went flying everywhere; vegetables, meat, pots, pans, even knives! She sat back down. "Give it a few minutes."

She looked at him with a bitter smile. He was sure she didn't want him in the house. After all, his family has despised her family, yelling names, remarks, you name it. It wasn't fair to her to have a member of the Malfoy family eating off her plate.

Draco looked down at his hands, not knowing what else to do.

Tonks coughed purposely before saying, "So kids, how are things going at school?"

The students of Hogwarts, save Draco, replied in unison that everything was fine.

Molly gasped. "You know, I could have sworn Minerva mentioned the school not opening next year."

"What? Are you sure?" Hermione questioned sternly.

"Yea mum, what happens to the students?" Ginny asked. "The seventh year won't graduate, will they? If the school closes, I mean."

Mrs. Weasley at her daughter with worrisome. "I have no idea, my dear. I really don't."

"Now now, Molly, I'm sure the school will be open for anyone who wants to learn. We shouldn't fret about things like this," Lupin said calmly. "The kids will be fine."

"Wait a minute...does that mean, no Quidditch?" Potter exclaimed. "My last year as a student and no Quidditch! That can't happen!"

Ginny giggled. "Harry, is that all you think about?"

Then Ron looked at him with a straight face. "Besides, you were supposed to go hunting, remember"  
Draco looked up at his school mates. Faces were soon quiet and hard as rock.

"Should we know something, kids?" Lupin asked, one eyebrow raised.

Potter shook his head, "No sir. Nothing at all."

"Are you sure? This sounds important."

"I'm sure, sir."

The room became still with tension building slowly. To break the ice in her kitchen, Molly said, "Food is ready. Anyone who hasn't washed up, go do so now."

A few walked to the sink to wash their hands but most was already seated. Food was passed around the table; three large plates went around the table. One consisted of baked potatoe, another of wizard salade, and the last included a dish of Turkey sandwhiches.

Lupin grabbed a few of everything and placed them on his plate while he passed the dishes to Draco. At first, he was hesitant to take any, since he normally didn't eat such foods.

Noticing, Ron asked, "Something wrong Malfoy?"

He looked up and sneered. "What's it to you, Weasel?"

Ron stood up abruptly. "If you want to say something, say it to my face."

"Sit Down!" Moody growled, pointing a fork at Weasley.

"Honestly! Ronald Weasley, if you speak in such tone again in this house, you won't have any meals for a week!" Mrs. Weasley yelled with her face scruched. "Now behave yourself."

Pouting, Weasley sat back down defeated. "Yes 'um."

"Now, can we please have a nice lunch without any more drama?"

Suddenly, a loud bell rung, coming from an old grandfather clock. It was a strange clock that Draco's never seen before. It had a picture of every Weasley member and their status. For example, the clock had stated Mr. Weasley away, Mrs. Weasley home, Weasley home, R. Weasley in Peril.

Tonks stood up, wiping her mouth with the napkin. "Whoops, sorry Molly, everyone, but I have to get back to work. Nice lunch. Sorry I didn't each much."

Mrs. Weasly looked suprised, "Oh well, if you must go, I can't keep you. Pleasure to have you stop by, Tonks."

Nymphadora then left the kitchen and popped to the Ministry.

Lupin then got off his chair and stretched. "I best be off also, Molly. Order business to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow?" Without waiting for a reply, he left the kitchen and went out back also, leaving with a pop.

This time, Moody stood up.

"Oh no, not you too, Alastor?" Molly whined. "I just made the food."

Moody's strange eye traveled from Potter to the Weasleys to Granger and to Malfoy. "Yes, unfortunately. I must find Mundungus, little bloke. Best be off if I want to find him before dinner, eh?" He then left the house with a pop.

"Mum, we'll eat in our rooms. Let's go guys," Ginny said. The rest of the lot picked up their plates and left the room, not before giving Draco a mean, hard glare.

It was strange for him to be in a house full of people that hated him, and that he hated for so long. It also felt strange to be alone with Mrs. Weasley, who happened to be staring right at him.

"Yes, well, lovely lunch," she said, beginning to stand up and gather the full plates of food. "Do you mind helping, dear?"

Draco's eyebrows cocked up but the woman took no notice. Was he simply to do the grunt work?

"Oh, sometimes I just wish I had a house elf," she complained.

Feeling guilty and awkward, Draco began to gather the rest of the plates and placed them in the sink.

"Thank you, dear," she said. She flicked her wand and the dishes cleaned themselves.

Draco stood there, not knowing what else to do. What does he say to this lady? He could feel a sort of tension between them and he had one guess why that would be. Well, two; his family and his dark mark. He sighed to himself. If he wanted to make this work, it'll take a lot of effort.

He does want to change, really, he does. The young Malfoy hated what he was, a follower of a broken cause. Despite the rumors that followed him since his birth, he didn't want to become a Death Eater and grow up just like his father. He wanted to be an individual, and he knew if he stuck with the Death Eaters, he won't be one.

Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to Mrs. Weasley who was wiping the dining table while humming to a tune unfamiliar to him.

"Erm, Mrs. Weasley?" He asked nervously.

She looked up startled. "Oh, Merlin. You scared me! I didn't hear you make a peep...yes? What can I do?"

"I want -. I want to apologize," he stuttered. It was widely known Malfoys don't do apologies. "I'm sorry for everything that happened in the past. I'm sorry for my history with your son. I'm especially sorry for my father and how he behaved."

The lady smiled warmingly. A few trickle of tears appeared in her eyes, "Oh, my dear! Apology accepted."

The next move caught Draco by surprise; Mrs. Weasley dropped her scrub and pulled tall Draco into a tight hug. "Thank you, Draco, for that. You don't know how much that means to me..."

She pulled away, while dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. "You run along now, the others should be upstairs."

His eyes widened. He didn't want to go up there with them! They'd kill him! Sure he was able to take each in turn but it was four against one. How does one survive that!

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. They won't hurt you. But if they do, come straight to me and I'll make them regret it."

He nodded, hestitantly leaving the kitchen and going up the rickety stairs. He looked around, admitting the so called house was not safe. It looked fragile! Cracks were on the walls, stains on the carpet...but it was warm and friendly. Pictures hung on the wall, something the Malfoy Manor lacked greatly. He heard noises coming from a room; he stood still, listening intently.

"Bishop to D5"  
"Oh god! I have such a huge zit"  
"Harry, could you open the window? It's starting to get stuffy"  
"Sure, 'mione-. No! Why didn't I see that before"  
"Sorry Harry, did I make you lose"  
"It's not your fault Hermione. Harry just...sucks"  
"Shut up, Ron!"

Laughter filled the room.

Gods, he was supposed to go in here? Sure, prior to him becoming an official member, he would have marched right in there and comented on everyone, smirking on everything. But this is now, and the reality is, he couldn't do that anymore.

Maybe it'd be easier if he just lived life as L. Voldemorts follower. Be like the rest of those freaks wearing hoods and masks, marching and killing, being Neanderthals.

But, that takes the fun out of life and all its meaning, doesn't it? Life is supposed to be joyous, and free, and fresh, and - and...lovely.

Nothing about being a Death Eater is like that; it isn't natural. He wanted to get away from that life and start over.

He also wanted one thing.

Hermione.

AN: Gosh, I had a fun time writing this one. What about you readers? Liked it or not? The next one is going to be up hopefully on Wednesday, so wish me luck, to not forget, that is... :D


	6. Chapter 6

The door opened, revealing scarhead leaving the room. He stopped in his track as he saw Draco, staring right at him. 

With his coldest voice, he said, "do you need something, Malfoy?"

Draco hated that git, and still does; nothing will ever change that. They've been enemies since the beginning of time, figuratively speaking, and will always be. Honestly? He was jealous of Saint Potter.

He didn't know what to say, whether to dart a comment back at him or try to work things out, for his sake.

His eyes moved to the next person leaving the room, Hermione Granger, and his eyes stayed there. God, she was beautiful; anyone with eyes could see. He never cared for blood that much and not at all with her.

She was everything he wanted in a girl: smart, witty, beautiful, caring, lovable, pure, and perfect. If only he could just tell her.

"No, Potter. Just taking a look around," he said simply. He stared at the girl wonder, looking at her chocolate eyes. "Beautiful, really."

"Well, if you don't mind to stay the hell away from us, that would just make our day," replied Potter.

Draco turned around and headed back downstairs, muttering to himself. "God, he thinks he's so great just because he lived the curse. He thinks he's so great just because he fought him a few times. He thinks he's so great just because there's a fucking scar on his forehead. He thinks he's so great just because - just because he has Hermione dangling on him. He thinks he's so great-."

"Is there something wrong, Draco?" A voice asked.

Draco looked up from his hateful train of thought to find Mrs. Weasley eyeing him with curiosity. He shook his head, "no, nothing at all." With his anger building up, he hadn't realized he was pacing the kitchen floor with great speed and sharpness.

"Are you sure? You nearly broke my floor!" She chuckled. Noticing Draco hadn't responded, she said, "Is this about the kids upstairs?"

"N-no. Everything is fine, really. Do you need any help?" He asked, trying to change the subject. He wanted to get revenge on Potter and Mrs. Weasley would surely do just that, but he didn't want anyone fighting his battles, especially someone he's barely met.

"I'm fine, dear. Did you want to start unpacking?" She wondered aloud.

"Erm, yes...sure"  
She smiled. "You'll be sharing a room with Ron and Harry. I hope it's not any trouble?"

"Actually, it is. Do you have any other room?"

The lady frowned, "Well, we're a big family. There's no available space anywhere else. It'll have to do, I'm afraid."

He didn't comment back, afraid he'll say something that might offend her. He appreciated her trying to be nice, but honestly, how do they not have any spare rooms? How poor can they get?

It isn't bad enough to sleep in this dump called a house, but to share a rickety room with Scarface and Weasel breath? Merlin!

"The room is the first door you see. I'll call when dinner is ready."

She left him all alone in the kitchen speechless. He had to go in there with a lose-lose situation. If he didn't go in there, they'd tower over him for the rest of his life, making him look like a coward. If he did go in there, they'd tower over him, probably looking for a fight, and try to weaken him which just might work. Either way, he'd lose his pride.

Slowly, he walked up the stairs, thinking of things to say in case anything went wrong. As he got nearer, he could hear the laughter once more.

He turned the knob, going over things in his head. He opened the door, and the room became silent. Four pairs of eyes stared gravely towards him, Granger included.

He kept his cool by smirking; this always hid his fearful face. In front of him, he saw Potter and Weasley playing wizards chess, girl Weasley reading a magazine while chewing gum, and Hermione reading a book with an ear plug shoved in one ear.

Draco leaned on the doorway wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. "So, this is your room, eh Weasley? I actually expected less of it."

He looked around, revealing a small cubicle with stained walls and a small window overlooking the backyard. Posters of Chudley Cannon hung up on the wall along with pictures of his family and best friends; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Ron bellowed as he stood up.  
Again, Draco smirked, slightly amused and slightly afraid of the tall gangly figure in front.

"Are you deaf? I said, get out!" He yelled again.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said softly, putting her book down. "Don't let him get to you."

Oh, Hermione, when can you be mine instead...he thought. His heart ached as he heard the girl he love speaking so softly to his enemy. He wanted to get closer, smell her aroma, speak to her gently; but this wasn't the right time.

He sneered, "having a mudblood stand up for you, Weasley? Pathetic."

Why did he say that! Why does he have to act around her, be the git he doesn't want to be?

"Malfoy, get out before I make your nose break," Hermione suddenly threatened.

His brows furrowed. See what I did? He thought, hating himself. Just be nice to her! Let her see the real you, the caring you. She'll like you that way and you know that.

His eyes looked at her and said with a softer tone, "I can't, Granger. I sleep here."

Both Ron and Harry looked furious as they yelled a, 'WHAT,' in unison.

Grinning, Malfoy replied, "you heard me. I need to unpack, if you don't mind."

He grabbed his bag from downstairs and went back up, only to find that the party had moved to another room. He smiled, happy to be alone while unpacking but dissapointed to find Hermione out of the room.

You deserve it, he thought. You were mean and rude as can be to her. Why should she care about you, Draco? She has better people to love other than you.

He thought this over and over as he set his bag down in a corner. She has no reason to like me, futher more love me. Who could blame her? But he still had to try and be nice to her; after all, it was better to be friends with her than to have her hating him.

He sat on the chair Hermione sat previously and, noticing she had left the book beside the chair, picked it up and examined it. The book was titled A Walk to Remember by a guy named Nicholas Sparks, an author he's never heard of before.

He began reading the first page which he found dull, but forced himself to continue further just to get to know Granger a little more. By the tenth page, he heard someone coughing.

He smiled as he saw the girl looking at him sternly.

"Can I offer you a cough drop, Granger?" He teased.

"I want my book back," she demanded lowly.

He looked at the book clutched in his hands. "What, this book?" He asked innocently. She kept quiet. He sneered. "You can have it, pretty boring anyways."

He walked towards her, which she began to back away slowly, and held the book out. "Here," he said. She hastily pulled the book out of his hands, roughly grazing his knuckles as she did so.

He trembelled slightly but not to the point where she noticed. She stalked away without looking back.

He chuckled, "you're welcome!"

A door nearby slammed and he grinned to himself. It's a start, he thought.

He sat back at the chair to find it still warm. He gave a small grin hardly able to be detected; he touched her! It was unintentional, but at least it was something.

Draco fell asleep on the chair, snoring as he did so, for a few hours and was awoken only when he heard someone yell dinner.

Wiping his drool off his mouth, he groggily walked downstairs, smelling the food. Ah, sweet food non-House Elf food. How rare it is to find such food... How delightful it is to eat such food.

He entered the kitchen and greeted the only person there, Mrs. Weasley. She asked him to set the table and he did but before a long pause of cursing under his breath.

So, the table was set and the food was ready.

"Thank you, dear. Where are the others?" She asked. "Can you call them down, please?"

He nodded, grumbling as he made his way up the stairs. He hated being ordered around, even if they said their please and thank you's. It was annoying and irritating and one of the main reasons he left being a Death Eater.

He opened the door, showing the four teenagers sitting on pink beds, seeming as though they were talking of important things, and said, "your mom said that dinner is ready and you have to go downstairs."

Draco left them immediately before something might arouse, which is a high possibility.

"They should be coming down soon, Mrs. Weasley," he said flatly.

She thanked him with a smile and he seated himself down on the same chair as he did during lunch. No sooner had a few minutes gone by when a few members of the Order entered the kitchen; Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall. They seated themselves comfortably around the kitchen table, talking merrily amongst themselves, ignoring Draco as they did so. This suited him just fine.

Noises then came from the stairs and the rest of the students came in bundled up and sat in the empty chairs.

"Where's Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, she'll be down in a minute," Potter said.

Mrs. Weasley passed the food of plates around; pasta, corn on the cob, fried rice, sliced turkey, and wizarding salad (left overs no doubt). Once the platter of food had gone around, Hermione entered, looking not so fresh. She looked around for an empty chair and walked toward it.

The room quieted down, too quiet for this particular group. Most eyes were on Draco, who noticed and began eating timidly. Mr. Weasley, for example, kept at least one eye on the boy since he first entered the room.

Draco noticed but he didn't comment. What could he say, other than apologize and hope his reaction would be similar to his wife. He would, apologize I mean, but he was rarely giving one. And if, in such occasion he thought it was necessary, he'd do it alone.

"So, how was your day, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Mr. Weasley responded bitterly to his wife, "fine, dear."

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust everything went according to plan today?" Professor McGonagall asked.

He nodded slightly.

"Yes, Minerva, everything went good. No trouble at all," Lupin replied.

"Good, good. And how are things here?" She went on.

At first, he didn't know how to reply. "How do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, did you find your bed okay?" Her tone was cold and firm, nothing warmly or caring about it.

He glanced at his fellow students, who so happens to be staring hard on their food. He smirked. "Yes, I found everything okay."

Draco noticed Hermione look up but as soon as she saw him looking at her, the brown eyes wandered elsewhere. He grinned.

"So tell us, Draco, how is your dear old father?" Mr. Weasley hissed. "Is he jolly good?"

"ARTHUR!" His wife glared at him but he ignored it.

"I haven't heard from him for some time now. Yes, I read about him in the papers a while ago but nothing pleasing. I'm sure his son can prove them wrong, eh?"

The table went deadly quiet, not knowing what to do.

Mrs. Weasley laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, my dear. Life at the Ministry, you know how it gets..."

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Fudge spoke to me yesterday about his wellbeing in a small island far from here. What do you call it, Azkaban?"

"Arthur-"

"Arthur, that's enough," professor McGonagall said stifly. "He is your guest, our guest. Keep that in mind."

Mr. Weasley stood abruptly, dropping his fork on his plate. Before storming off, he said, "he is no guest of mine."

After that, nothing eventful happened. That night happened to be one of the more quiet night to take place in the Weasley kitchen.

Draco entered Ron's room again and sat on the chair, wanting to take a nap.

But he was interrupted by screams coming from another room. He listened with all his might.

_"-understand how they could put him in the Order!"_

_"...Dumbledore's..."_

_"-him, his family, for Merlin's sake! They practically live just to follow him around!"_

_"...Arthur dear, the children might hear..."_

_"-them, I don't care. How could - do something - this?"_

_"-is - of the Order. Plus she did discuss this with us."_

_"Yes, but I didn't think she'd go through with it!"_

_"-Arthur, please calm down. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explaination of why this is so."_

_"But Molly, think about it. He could very well be a spy."_

_"-took veritaserum. The strongest we could find."_

_"But Molly."_

_"ARTHUR WEASLEY! IF you don't hush up, so help me Merlin...!"_

Oddly, as much as he tried to listen, the house went quiet. Draco heard the door open and close silently while another door opened soon afterwards.

Two boys entered the room looking as horrid as ever, along with Mrs. Weasley who seemed somewhat flushed.

"Ron, could you get Mr. Malfoy here some blankets?" She turned to Draco while Ron left the room to get some blankets, "I'm sorry dear but you'll have to sleep on the floor for now. Good night then. Good night, Harry."

"G'night, Mrs. Weasley."

She shut the door leaving the two boys, enemies, alone.

"Hope you're happy, always causing shit to happen," he muttered as he sat on his bed. "For once, Malfoy, just keep to yourself."

The door opened before Draco could retaliate. Blankets were thrown on him.

"Here, you git," Ron grumbled. "It's the 'purest' we've got."

Draco sneered, "I always knew you fancied me. Potter, you better keep him on his leash. Don't want him going after me instead, now would you?"

"You better watch that mouth of yours, Malfoy, before we knock you out."

"Yes, I should be scared now, shouldn't I? Me fight against the four-eyed scar freak and the hairboy wonder? Oh gee, who would win?"

"If you know the answer, don't ask. Please. I really hate to hear your voice," replied Potter.

"You know Potter, as much as I hate to admit it, we're alike you and I," he said as he began to set his sleeping bag like bed.

"No, we're not. Ron, can you turn off the lights?"

The lights turned off and Ron got into his bed.

"Of course we are, Potter. See, you've lost your mum, and I've lost mine. You've lost your dad, and I - I pretty much lost mine also. We're practically orphan brothers, won't you agree?"

"Malfoy, shut the fuck up!" Ron bellowed.

"Ouch! Touchy touchy! I guess you don't have to worry about this one, Potter. It seems he still likes you," he sneered.

"Why, I oughta..."

"No, Ron. Now's not a good time. Your parents, remember?" Harry warned.

"You better listen to him, Ronald. Don't want him to break up with you, now, do you?"

Draco saw the red-haired boy getting up from his bed but Potter stopped him. "Ron, he's not worth it."

Ron sighed, before getting back to bed, "fine."

Draco smiled to himself as he went underneath the smelly blankets. Even though he hated Potter and Weasley, it was great fun teasing them and knowing they couldn't do anything back.

This day was very eventful, wasn't it? Very eventful indeed.

His minds went thinking through the day and suddenly stopped with Hermione Granger. Was she ever so pretty...her smile, freckles, eyes, hair. It was all unique, all wonderful.

Wait, is she with Potter? Has she been with Potter? He remembered reading something in the paper once, written by Rita Skeeter, how Potter and her had gotten together. Was it true? Or did he read wrong?

* * *

AN: 

Okay, don't kill me! I'm sorry for the long update of this chapter, but I was grounded from the computer for using up all my minutes. Even now, I'm in my Graphics Design class. I hope I don't get in trouble :X. Anyways. I 'heart' this chappie!

How did I do? Did I capture everyone's emotions nicely? Or does it need work? I've written, like, five more chapters, but I'm changing some stuff...

BTW... if you are also reading my other fanfic, Ordinary between the Two, you might have to wait another while. I am having quite a writers block. Well, I know how the story will turn out, but when I read it again, it doesn't have the effect I want it to have. It'll be done soon though, I hope.

Anyways, lol, eek! I'm excited. Hope you enjoyed it!

Deasy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few days went by the same; tension was strong in the air with Mrs. Weasley constantly trying to die it down. The Hogwarts students kept the same bitterness towards Draco as he did to them; most of the time, Draco spent his days in Ron's room, reading a book he's brought with him while the others kept in the girls room.

There was many a times where Draco almost spoke to Hermione, but it never happened. Instead, he smirked, sneered, smugged; nothing at all pleasant. He wanted to get close to her, but she was always busy with her friends.

Sighing after reading the last few pages of his book, he intended to go to the small book collection the Weasleys had, hoping to find a new interesting book. To his surprise, there was already a visitor, also searching for a book.

He grinned, knocking on the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting...?"

The visitor looked at him and stuttered, "N- yes, yes, you are interrupting. What do you want?"

Oh god, he's alone with her at last. For the longest time, he didn't reply, but just stared at the beauty before him. He could tell she tried pretending to ignore him; the stiffness of her body gave away the sharpness she has.

"Looking for a book. Isn't this the library? If you even call it that."

Her fingers rolled off the books on the shelf. "Nothing but shelves and books in this room, why, yes. I'd call it a library."

He scoffed and walked towards her, "if you say so."

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked as he thumbed a few books.

"None of your business, ferret," she answered coldly.

"Okay, fine. I'll remember never to do a good deed anymore. -and I'll have _you _to thank for that. Now, you don't want that on your conscience, now, do you?"

She kept silent, he grinned.

"So, what book are you looking for?" He took a step beside her, noticing her chest going in and out.

"Something I haven't read before." She said, taking a step away.

Draco scoffed, "you mean to tell me you've read almost the entire library?"

"Perhaps."

"I guess that isn't saying much, considering it is quite small."

"What -..." She began. "What are you looking for? I might be able to-"

She stopped in her track, unable to finish the sentence. He knew she wasn't sure what was happening, but he'll make her.

"Help? I don't need help, thanks."

Abruptly, she grabbed a random book off the shelf and headed out.

"BUT-," cried Malfoy, "since you know this place more than I, perhaps you might be able to."

His back was turned yet, he knew Granger was still there, contemplating whether it was a good idea to help.

"What book did you want to read?" She asked timidly.

"What do you recommend?" He asked back.

"I can't help unless you tell me what type of books you're interested in, ferret," said the annoyed Granger.

"Right now, I feel like reading about," he turned around staring right into her eyes, "romance."

She blinked, stuttering the words, "I can help you there."

Hermione walked away with a hurry to her step. "Yes. There are a few books on that subject."

Smiling, he watched her frantically search the library, pulling out the books on romance, muttering to herself. He was always dazzled by her charm, the charm she didn't even know she had.

He walked towards her, following her steps as she made her way around the library. She turned around, looking for him, and was caught off guard when founded he was right behind her.

H mouth gapped slightly, eyes in surprise, to find him so close to her.

"Y-yes, I've got some books-"

He bent his neck lower, finding the urge to kiss her right there; the cheek, the forehead, the nose, the lips. He felt her breathing becoming rapid, trying to slow itself down... This is the moment he's waited for for the longest time.

His neck went lower, to the point where their noses barely touched.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?!?" Bellowed a voice.

Both heads snapped to the door, finding Weasley standing in the doorway, face turning pink.

Are you serious?!? He thought. He almost kissed her, those lips of her. He almost touched her, he almost...but Weasley ruined it, like he always does.

The moment was there, Draco knew it. Now, it's gone forever.

"Trying to find a fuckin' book in your so-called library, Weaselbe," he sneered.

"I don't want you in here! Hermione, what were you doing in here, with him?" He said, almost to a shout.

"I-I...," she stuttered.

He brought one hand and placed them on her shoulder. Shivers went down his spine, goose bumps ran through her skin.

"She was helping me, believe it or not," he said. "Is there something wrong?"

Weasley began marching towards them, grabbed Hermione's wrist, and stalked off with her, "there is something wrong. You!"

He dragged her into the girl's room and shut the door.

Angry with what just happened, Draco took a book Hermione pulled out and went back stomping to Ronald's room, slamming the door. He sat on the chair, opened the book, started reading but closed it instantly, and grumbled to himself.

His ears twitched as he heard a door open and a lady screaming.

"_What is going on here?"_

"_The git, Malfoy. That's what."_

"_Ronald Weasley, you do NOT use that language and behavior in this house!"_

"_Mum, he's horrible!"_

"_How do you mean, Ginny?"_

"_He keeps on - on smirking, sneering, and scoffing at us!"_

"_What are you talking about? He's been a dear to me."_

"_That's because you're..."_

"_You're always nice, that's why, Mrs. Weasley."_

"_Why, thank you, Hermione, dear."_

"_Exactly, and-"_

"_Have you tried being nice to him?"_

"_Well, no, but that's because-"_

"_Then why not try to be nice."_

"_Because he's a Malfoy, that's why."_

"_Yes, he is. And now, he's a part of the Order."_

"_How stupid is that."_

"_It is not stupid, Ginerva. It is called forgiveness, second chance, right."_

"_It isn't. It's stupid."_

"_You listen to me, all you lot. Behave yourself. Try to be friends. It will all matter in the end, and you'll thank each other for that. One rude comment and I will send you to the attic. That - is a promise."_

She shut the door and could be heard walking downstairs.

And so, the next few days, the air flowed more smoothly than it did before. Mr. Weasley finally came around to say a few nice words to Draco, nothing relating his past. The boys eased off each other with their horrible remarks. Ginny stopped giving him the evil look. But Hermione kept her distance, rarely found being alone.

Until one day, she went to the backyard to read the book under sunlight. Draco watched her from Ron's room, her sitting down under a large tree and opening a book.

He smiled and practically ran out the door. The backyard wasn't that pleasant; weeds grew in many places, mushrooms scattered the field, and scary looking gnomes in the far corners. But Hermione didn't seem to care, sitting there under the tree, relaxed.

Draco crept up to her with stealth, and reached for her shoulder.

She jumped, "Merlin, you scared me!"

"What are you reading?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Oh, um, just a book-."

He chuckled. "I noticed. What's it about?"

"It's a muggle book, I don't think you'd be interested," she said.

"Try me," he simply said. "What's it called?"

Sighing, she answered, "Pride and Prejudice."

"Sounds hateful."

"It's not, actually. It's very dear and romantic."

"Enlighten me."

"Well, there's this girl who despises this rich, good looking, snobby guy. She thinks he is very rude and inconsiderate to other people, only thinking about himself, you see."

"Sounds romantic," he said sarcastically.

Ignoring the comment, she went on, "so she keeps on thinking he is this type of person, the rude and snobby rich person, from everything she's heard about him."

"And she's never actually talked to him."

"Yes. But in the end, it turns out he's madly in love with her because of her smartness and wit. He then helps out tremendously for her, and she-"

"-falls in love."

"Yes. Don't you think it's romantic?" She questioned.

"To some degree, I can see how it is. Is that why it's called Pride and Prejudice?"

"Exactly. It's one of my favorite novel of all times. The writing style is incredible, the dialogue, the characters...," she noticed him staring at her as she talked. Blushing, she said, "I'm sorry. I know, I talk too much."

"Has it ever stopped you before?" He smirked.

"No, I suppose not," she said with a furrowed brow.

"And a bookworm, such as yourself, shouldn't be scared to express her feelings for the books she loves so dearly."

She stood up, and spat, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mock me, Malfoy."

Hermione began to walk off, but Draco grabbed her arm softly, holding it tight.

"No, wait. I didn't mean it like that."

"Let go of me."

She wriggled free and walked away. Draco tossed his head back, cursing himself. Twice they were alone, and twice he blew his chance.

The next day, owls from Hogwarts arrived. Draco opened his in private, knowing full well it'd be the same as the others.

It read:

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am happy to say the school will be open once more this year, as many parents grant their children to attend. There will be high security in the school, keep in mind, and if any trouble is made, you will be sent home immediately. _

_As you know, N.E.W.T.'s take place this year. It is gravely cautioned you study and not slack off._

_The train will leave promptly at 11 am and will wait for no one. I expect to see you during the feast._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts._

Should he even be attending school, since he's supposed to 'lay low'? But then again, he doubted that any of the Death Eater's kids would still be going.

He heard a shriek, followed by, "I'm Head Girl!!!" One guess who it's from.

"Kids!" Screamed another voice, Mrs. Weasley's.

Draco stuffed the letter in his bag and walked downstairs.

"Hello, Draco. I trust you've received your letter?" She asked politely.

"Yes."

The others appeared in the kitchen; Hermione walked to Mrs. Weasley, holding the Head badge.

"Oh my dear! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I really didn't expect this..."

"You can't be serious, 'mione!" Ginny laughed.

Hermione blushed. "I - Really, I thought it'd be someone else..."

Oh, modest Hermione, he thought.

"I wonder who the Head boy would be," she wondered aloud.

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Hermione, did you bring money?"

She nodded. "And Harry?"

"I'll get it at Gringotts."

"Splendid. Oh, how about you, Draco?"

"I've some in my bag," he replied.

"That settles it then, tomorrow first thing. Oh, Draco? Maybe you shouldn't come, seeing you're supposed to be gone and all."

"It's fine, really. I'll put my hood up."

"Or he can wear a mask-," Ronald suggested.

"Yeah, a phantom mask."

"Maybe a snake mask."

"How about a dragon mask-"

"I have a pair of sunglasses you could wear," Hermione said shyly. "If you want, that is..."

He didn't catch her eyes, for they stared hard to the ground. "Thank you."

The group dispersed, leaving Mrs. Weasley to go back to her work.

----

The following day after breakfast, Draco knocked on Ginny's room, shared with Hermione.

"Come in," said a voice.

He opened the door, seeing her staring at herself in the mirror, putting on makeup. She turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Sunglasses, remember?"

Startled, she said, "Oh yes, sorry. Let me get it."

She searched in her bag for them, when finally finding it, she reached it out yelling, "here is the nasty bugger."

Draco walked up to her and took the glasses. "You don't need those, you know," he said, pointing to her make-up case before walking out.

Everyone met downstairs in front of the fireplace. He noticed Hermione had taken off her make-up, causing him to grin.

"I assume you all know how to use the floo method? Yes? Good. I'll meet you all in Madame Malkins. Ron, you first."

Ron went, then Ginny, Hermione, and Harry.

"Draco dear, do be careful."

He nodded before going in and shouting his destination.

The weird sensation went through his body before he stepped out and landed in Madame Malkins robe shop, seeing the familiar faces of his school- mates.

Mrs. Weasley came out only moments later and instructed we group into pairs; Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Harry, and Hermione and Draco.

* * *

A/N: I'm really really really sorry!!! I wrote chapters ahead, like one or two, but I didn't like how it was going so I tried changing it, but I never got around to doing it. Plus I didn't have my own computer and it was a hassle uploading it. But, now I just bought one. HAHA! YES! Please review! 


End file.
